


Killers

by orphan_account



Category: Hijack fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU where Jack and Hiccup had been deeply in love but they were both from two different rival mobs.</p><p>Hiccup’s parents didn’t accept their love so they threatened call a hit on Jack unless Hiccup broke up with him. Outraged when he found out, Jack killed both of Hiccup’s parents, Hiccup ultimately rejected him afterwards.</p><p>Hiccup was next in line to become the boss after his father, but when they found out about his love affair, his own mob kicked him out completely and replaced him with Snoutlout, thinking that Hiccup and Jack both planned to kill Stoick and Valhallarama because they wouldn’t let them be together.</p><p>And now Hiccup seeks revenge, killing every ally and friend of Jack’s, hoping to get one step closer to killing the one he once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really something that has been too popular on tumblr, so i've set it off to FanFiction and Ao3. I'm hoping for the best. If it really is crumby and not worth even a little while, please let me know. Any suggestions would be really nice too. I'm a novice writer afterall.

He held the syringe in his hand, two fingers on the barrel and a thumb set to the end of the plunger, a small weapon that would take him one step closer to  _that guy_. His breath was short and shallow, a continuous series of panting, tired from hauling her onto the top floor. Sweat dripped down his face and he held nothing but hatred and bloodlust in his eyes.

She glared up at him incredulously, how was this even possible? How could her own best friend, since  _childhood_ , be the same lunatic man standing before her? How could he have been so  _ruthless_ to barge into her apartment and beat her to near-death? To drag her upstairs by the legs, to let her body impact against every inclination of each step? Yes, what she felt, what she saw was real, she had to process this a million times during the whole dilemma to actually believe it. This was him, this was the same boy she had comforted after he had broken up with Jack, the same boy she held when his parents died, the same boy who spilled all of his depression in the form of tears on her shoulder, the same boy whom she used to protect on every mission, the same _Hiccup_  with his toothy smile and innocent face. She was his body guard, she was his guardian, his protector, what had she done to deserve this? This wasn't right, this was wrong, so  _disgustingly_ wrong.

Just about ready to attack, he regained consciousnesses for a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do and if all of this was really worth the trouble, but his conscience split when Astrid shrieked below him,

"I'm not telling you!"

And she began to tumble herself up off the ground to reach for the fire alarm on the wall, the alarm that would ruin all of his plans and bring everyone out of their apartments in the floors below.

He mercilessly slammed his knee into her stomach, causing her breath to hitch harshly, and pinned her to the wall with his shoulder. He punctured her skin at the forearm and shoved the needle as deep as it would go, gripping her wrist with forceful squeeze as he injected the venom into her system, venom made with the help of Toothless and a handful other ingredients. She let out a strangled gasp, a gurgling sound. The ocean in her blue eyes began to die out as if fading away to pollution. Tears welled up in her dying stages, a mix of saliva and blood emitted form her purple lips, a water drop rolled down her cheek. And he smiled, a hysterical smile that welcomed her into his hell. And before the light left her completely, she choked painfully slow:

" _two..thirty-five_ …"

She knew his intentions were bad, but even in the end she would always be faithful to her best friend no matter what. Her life flashed before her eyes, catching glimpses of Hiccup and herself as children: at the beach competing against each other on who dug the deepest hole, sitting on the edge of a fountain eating ice cream outside on a sunny day, celebrating Christmas under the lights on a tree that seemed to shine like stars in the dark, a warm emotion of home filled her soul. And she convinced herself that Hiccup hadn't been the one who killed her.

With a thud, her head fell against the wall and her lifeless body shifted to the cold tile ground. He broke out of his murderous trance, bewildered by how freely Astrid had passed on the information, the same info she refused to say when he first asked her in her own room.

"I'll look into that" he whispered before he stood completely, taking one last look at the beaten, bruised corpse he had just created. Blood stained his freckled face and hands, hardly visible on his black sweater and skinny pants. He lifted his sweater to reveal a small case and began unstrapping it from his body. After carefully unlocking it, he pressed on several buttons on a keyboard attached to the inside, creating a "beep" for every click. Finishing the job, he snapped the case shut and threw it beside the dead woman before he took his leave to the roof of the apartments.

As Hiccup stood on the edge of that same building, preparing himself to jump across to the next roof not too far away, he thought about the ultimate goal he had always kept in mind.

He wanted them to know. He needed them to know. He was determined now to let them know he meant business. He was after his 47th kill to their pack.

235.

_Emma._

She was next, Jack's little sister was next. And if Jack doesn't stand up after that, he'd go after the whole administration.

Hiccup wouldn't stop until finally had Jack begging for mercy in his hands. He wouldn't stop until he got his revenge. Until Jack was as dead as his own parents.

He took a couple of steps back, ran towards the edge again, and jumped. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he heard the explosion behind him. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel his body in midair, the lightness, the wind flowing through every strand of his hair and the smell of smoke and fire filling his nostrils. He almost smiled, but he let his features relax instead.

And he let himself imagine that it was Jack's body parts flying with the ashes that early morning at 2 AM.


	2. Caught Red-Handed

He walked through the hallway very late into visiting hours, yet as he passed by each door left ajar he heard the mumbling sounds of light conversations between loved ones, he listened to faint sobs of most probably spouses or parents, and occasionally a news reporter was rambling on about the explosion at the Bahomian Apartments (or Dora asking her unresponsive audience which way Tico the fucking squirrel went). Two nurses had just stepped into a room and there was one walking right behind him. People were still here, patients were still awake, and that wasn't a good thing. Change of plans, he'd have to take things more lightly.

His destination was approaching. Calm and confident, he headed for the next door and came to a natural halt before it. The nurse behind him continued on her way, taking no second glances and ensuring Hiccup that she had no suspicions of him.

 _Room 235_.

The door was ajar, he took a careful peak inside:  
Emma was lying on the bed, awake and alone, watching television and eating a jello cup.

He weighed out his options, and his final decision was risky, but he was going to hope for the best.

He lightly pushed the door open. Hopefully they haven't told her.

Emma's face lit up as he stepped through the doorframe, "Hiccup!"

He quietly closed the door behind him and ran by her side, and she embraced him with inviting arms, her jello flopping onto the sheets. It worked. "Hey, squirt"

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in _foooorrreeeverrrr_!" she stretched her arms wide to emphasize her point.

"Oh, you know, life is busy," but just to make sure, "So  _you're_  telling me that not Jack or anyone else told you  _a word_  about where i've been?" in a playful tone.

She shook her head, "Whenever i'd ask, they just said you where out on vacation or something."

A breathy laugh escaped from him, not because he was pretending, but because he couldn't believe that they actually refrained to tell Emma anything about Hiccup. About the fact that Jack and ruined his life and he was on a killing spree to avenged his parents. And the fact that there had been absolutely no one guarding Emma, not outside or inside this room. Jack really must have not taken him seriously, despite killing a handful of his men on his own, even their closest friend, Astrid.

"Well," he pulled up a chair beside her bed, "Paris was great."

Her childish curiosity allowed her to be so astonished, "You went to  _Paris_?"

"Not just Paris, Italy and Germany too. And you wouldn't believe how great the sushi is in Japan."

"Wow, cool! Did you bring me anything?"

He smirked, "Ohh, you bet I did, but let's save that for later."

"Aww, you're making me wait?! _Hiccuuuup_ ," she buried her face on a pillow, groaning.

"Come on," his arm extended to give her a shoulder bump, "it's not that bad, we have to have a chat first! We haven't spoken in ages!"

So they had their little conversation for a while, talking pointlessly about this and that, who and what, how and why, while the news reporter on T.V. continued to ramble on. Occasionally Emma brought up Jack, asking if Hiccup had visited him yet, told him if he came back from vacation, to which Hiccup lied, of course: no, he hadn't, because he came straight to see her first, she was flattered by that. The Bahomian Apartments came up on television again, and Hiccup couldn't help but to take a glance.

_"…-at least 46 people were pronounced dead by the time the fire was put out-,"_

"Some crazy fire, huh? I wonder who did it," she broke the momentary silence between them.

He shrugged.

_"-police say that they have not found any evidence of who or what could've set off the bomb-"_

He looked back at Emma, chuckling a little, "Probably a terrorist."

"Please, why would they blow up an apartment?"

"Well they blew up the twin towers didn't they?"

"But that's different! That was a landmar-"

_"-taking into consideration that this might have been a terrorist attack. The CIA has organized investigations to-"_

" _Ha_!" Hiccup jabbed the air, pointing to the news reporter, "Did you hear that? What'd I tell ya?"

She pouted, "That doesn't mean that a terrorist did it, they think he did it,"

A raise of his brow, "Oh? You wanna _bet_?"

"Heh," she smirked, "I won't do it to save you some money, because I know a terrorist didn't do it."

Hiccup internally flinched at that, but maintained his composure all the same. Emma didn't know, she couldn't know. Definitely not, especially since it was done not too long ago.

"No, really," he smirked back, "Let's bet, winner gets $10."

"Okay, if you're that eager to lose, be my gueeessttt," she sang.

"Oh, I won't-"

The sudden opening of the door caught both of their attentions, a nurse peeked in, seeming a bit apologetic, "Um, sir, the visiting hours are over. Please make your way down in 5 minutes."

"No problemo," he waved her off, she hummed a noise of approval and shut the door once more, "Look's like I have to head off, squirt."

She sighed, "I know, but I don't want you to go yet," she frowned.

"Hey, hey," he leaned down at her level, "I'll come visit tomorrow, alright?"

She locked gazes with him, "Really?" looking for any trace of a lie.

"For sure," and he brought her into a warm hug once more, both of them squeezing each other in a tight embrace.

As they released their hug, Hiccup made a swift move of his elbow, quick to bash Emma in the head. Momentarily dizzy, he reached for a syringe under his sleeve and covered her mouth before she regained consciousness, and hastily went to work.

Skilled fingers removed the cup over the needle with one hand, while Emma petered back into conscious awareness and began to scream, Hiccup's hand muffling the sound.

He brought the venom to her carotid artery until it was knocked right out of his hands, along with his body. He felt sharp pain in his stomach, then his ribs, then his shoulder, even his head, several times before the bashing stopped, and it wasn't until he glanced up to see 5 men surrounding him that he realized he had been shoved on the floor.

The door to the room audibly shut again, Emma was gone, most likely carried out of the room by someone else.

"Stand back," the voice was so spot-on he didn't need to think for a even split-second. Anonymous faces made way to reveal the white-haired boy. Hiccup scowled at him.

"Leave us alone for a while," and his men didn't need to be told twice, they marched themselves outside, guarding the door after it was shut again.

Hiccup's panting was the only thing audible in the room for a moment, he sat up to rub where he had been kicked, still looking at Jack with a face of such disgust.

Jack giggled,  _that bitch_ , "How's it going,  _babe_?"


	3. Bullet Point

He looked so well taken care of. The clean suit he had, dazzling. The shoes he wore, relatively new. A silver watch hugged his wrist and the gems on his rings made this hands look heavy. On the side of his waist, under his coat, was a bulge, but Hiccup didn't need to see it to know that his weapon was a top quality heirloom. His face a healthy shade of pale, his eyes still as blue as the wide sea. The teeth he bared with his grin were snow white, just like his hair. He was definitely living a good life, envy and rage didn't seize to fill Hiccup.

"Shut the _fuck_  up, Jack," he spat, forgetting about the pain over his body for a moment, "It's about time you showed your pathetic fuckin' face."

He chuckled, "Well after killing that many of my people, what did you expect? I was running out of men," he pulled up the chair next to Emma's bed and sat in front of Hiccup, glaring at him on the floor while he rested his chin on his own hand, "I gotta hand it to you Hic, I didn't think you'd actually kill my sister. Good thing I had cameras installed in this room,"

Harshly, Hiccup's head snapped up, looking at the other incredulously, and Jack grinned, "What's wrong? Didn't see them? There's plenty, one in the television, one on Emma's bedside, one on her door,…mini-cameras that is, not that you'd ever be able to catch that at first glance."

"You little _shit_ -"

"Oh, I'm the little shit?" a couple of tsks, "Poor Hiccup. You know, she's never going to forgive you for that, you scared her out of her pants. She probably won't talk to you anymore, so if she ignores you for the rest of your life, don't be so hurt," he smirked, "But it's okay. After all, _you've still got me_."

Hiccup's blood boiled, that Jack was being so easy-going. There he was, sitting in that stupid chair, watching Hiccup rub his ache away. He had gotten help, he had men to take care of him, a privilege that he had taken away from Hiccup.

Hic's teeth clenched, "Listen shithead, I didn't kill all those people to have a nice chit-chat with you, you know why we're here, so cut the bullshit and get on with it."

Jack went from teasingly amused to dark in a split second, "You want me to get on with it? Okay," he stood abruptly and stepped over to Hiccup, "Let's _get on with it_  then," grabbing a fistful of his collar and pulling him up.

Jerking suddenly, Hiccup groaned at the stretch of his newly-bruised body, "Why don't we start off with how much of a  _dumbass_  you are. The  _one_ chance we _finally_  had to be together and you go ape on me, scream in my face, shoot my arm, and kick me out of your home, and in the fuckin'  _shit-cold_ snow too! I had no coat or anything! You refused to let me in, forced your guard dogs on me, and broke up with me a day after, how the _fuck_  does that work?"

A growl and Hiccup rashly grabbed both sides of Jack's head, holding it in place, " _ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME_?!" he tightened his grip on his hair, "You killed my  _own parents_  you son of a bitch! I was kicked out of my borgata,  _literally my own family_ , and replaced with my stupid cousin as the new boss because everyone accused me of killing my parents with you! My life turned into shit after that! I was stripped of my home, my room, my bank account, everything I owned and I was left to live on the damn streets! My own family is on the lookout for me, if I step even an _inch_ too close into my own territory they threaten to shoot my head off!"

Jack furrowed his brows and caught Hiccup by the wrists, pulling them off of his head and pulling Hiccup closer instead, practically yelling in his face, "What ever happened to doing whatever it takes to be together, huh?! You said it your fuckin' self and here you are 2 months later, just having tried to kill my sister, calling me names and telling me that its my fault all your shit is gone! I tried to reason with you before, and you'd never answer my calls or my texts! One moment you love me and as soon as I get rid of our bump on the road, you hate my ass!"

"I want you to take a good look at me and you and reevaluate this shit. First of all, no body fuckin' asked you to kill my parents. Second, what do I have?  _Nothing._  No parents, no shelter, I stay at a cheap motel across town! You know how I pay for the room? By selling crack and pot for these losers from a neighborhood gang! They don't let me keep most of the money! All I have is Toothless! And just enough food to get me through the month! While you,  _princess_ , live a cozy life in that huge ass mansion of yours, no worries, the best of everything, and the best possible protection you can get!"

"I offered you a spot with me, I told you to join us and leave your _shit_  family behind, I gave you the fuckin opportunity to live comfortably together because that's what we both wanted and we loved each other, or at least I thought so. And what happens? Over the course of a couple of weeks 23 of my men suddenly die, what a coincidence."

"Yeah? Well your crap feelings aren't going to bring the two people that matter to me most back to life! 2000 of your men can't replace even half of the lives my parents once had! You're a fuckin' selfish prick, did you really think you're family was going to invite me in with open arms?-"

"-No but I was willing to  _fuckin try_!-"

"My parents were right, I should've gotten rid of the rival mafia's son while I had the chance, I should've shot you in the head! I should've killed your  _sorry ass,_ " Hiccup punched and shoved him off, Jack stumbling back and tripping over the chair behind him. Frantic scanning for the syringe he had dropped, Hiccup quickly grabbed it and ran to Jack, "and that's what i'm gonna do now!"

Hic inaccurately aimed for Jack's shoulder and his hand flew in the air, the adrenaline in his veins pulsing throughout his body. This was it, this was the end. After today, he will have avenged his parents.

He didn't see the bullet coming because Jack had taken his gun out so fast.

The syringe fell out of his hands. The world carried itself in slow motion. He didn't need to look to feel the warm pool of blood seeping its way out of his arm.

Did Jack just…shoot him?

He was too shocked to scream, but his eyes had fully given out, cascading water down his soft cheeks.

If front of him as he fell, Jack was in a trance of his own, still surprised from hiccup's sudden murder attempt.

With a loud boom Hiccup hit the floor, and before he passed out he saw Jack's men rushing into the room again.


End file.
